


“Will you teach me?”

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Inexperience, Teaching, Virgin Gwen, Virgin Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Morgana is embarrassed to admit to Gwen that she's never kissed anyone before. Gwen is willing to help her learn.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	“Will you teach me?”

Gwen rubbed the soft, silky fabric of Morgana’s nightgown between her fingers as she waited for her mistress to come out from behind the privacy screen.

“Can I assist you in any way, my Lady?” she offered. Morgana stepped out into view, her underclothes hugging her slender frame. Gwen’s breath hitched. “Never mind, then.”

“I do have a question for you before you are dismissed tonight, Gwen.” The serving girl blushed at the use of her name and nodded eagerly in response.

“Anything, my Lady.” Morgana shifted on her feet and looked down at the floor, seemingly embarrassed. This was new to Gwen; her mistress was always the picture of confidence.

“Have you ever…” she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing, “have you ever kissed anyone?” 

Gwen chuckled lightly. “Well… yes, but only a few times. Why do you ask?” Morgana’s pale skin turned red as a tomato. Gwen thought she might even be able to see a slight pink tint under the white fabric of her dressing gown.

“It’s just that… I’ve never had the opportunity to… well, as I’m sure you know, I don’t often get the chance to escape from under Uther’s wing. I…I’ve always wondered…” She shook her head, probably rethinking her decision to bring this topic up at all.

“No, my Lady, don’t be shy! Please, I understand you’re uncomfortable, but it’s me. You don’t have any reason to be ashamed with me.” Gwen dropped the forgotten nightgown to the floor as she moved to hold Morgana’s hands, trying to soothe her mistress’ nerves. “You can tell me anything.” Morgana squeezed her servant’s gentle hands, grateful for her support.

“I don’t know how…” she took a deep breath, “I don’t know how to kiss anyone. It seems complicated. But I was wondering if maybe… will you teach me?” Gwen flushed instantly.

“My Lady, I – I’d do anything for you, but how am I to teach you something so… so…”

“Intimate?” Morgana cut her off, smiling down at the young woman squirming uncomfortably in front of her. “Why don’t you try… telling me? I know you’re a great storyteller.” Gwen took a deep breath, trying to prepare for the humiliation she was about to endure. She felt her knees grow shaky, and gestured toward the bed on the other side of the room.

“Why don’t we sit down for this?” She released one of Morgana’s hands, using the other to pull her gently across the floor. As she carefully lowered herself onto the bed, looking intently at her shoes, she could feel her mistress’ eager stare boring into the side of her face. She turned to face her, nervous for what this conversation would bring.

“So… it’s not too complicated, mostly you just start slow, and go from there.” Even though she’d hardly said anything scandalous, Gwen could feel her skin growing hot.

“Yes, but what does that mean? Do I move slowly, or does ‘slow’ just mean gentle? Or something else entirely?” Gwen didn’t know how to respond.

“I… I mean, I would recommend that you start with something simple, like… just give the person… or whoever you’re kissing… just give them a peck,” She saw Morgana’s quizzical look, and tried to elaborate through her stammering. “Just – you know when you kiss someone on the cheek? Like if you were to kiss Arthur –”

“– Don’t bring him into this.”

“My mistake, my Lady. I just mean to say that it doesn’t have to be too involved at first. You can kiss someone just as you would on the cheek, but on their lips instead.” She looked down again, thinking she might have offended Morgana, but she was surprised to hear the woman laugh softly beside her.

“Gwen, my dear, I think I might benefit from a demonstration.” The servant’s head snapped up, her eyes growing wide.

“I – what do you – my Lady, how am I to –” Gwen’s stammering stopped as Morgana placed a hand gently on her cheek. Her eyes scanned her servant’s face for any sign of distress, but Gwen could only hope she didn’t look too eager.

“I suppose it would be easier for me to demonstrate through… action. Rather than words.” She looked into Morgana’s eyes, trying desperately to convince her that she was only doing this to help her learn, that there was no part of her that wanted to take advantage of her mistress.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Morgana asked impatiently. “You’re the teacher, I’m the student, surely it would only be right for you to –” Gwen cut her off with a tight-lipped kiss, her eyes squeezing shut so she could pretend this wasn’t happening, that she was instead kissing some handsome young man. She put her hands stiffly on her mistress’ shoulders, for no reason other than to stabilize herself a bit. Morgana sank into her, slender arms wrapping around her maidservant’s smaller frame. Gwen could tell she had been waiting a long time to do this – to kiss somebody, not Gwen specifically – and she gave in to her mistress’ desperation by opening her mouth slightly. Morgana failed to suppress a moan that Gwen would have been embarrassed by if she’d made it herself, but coming from her mistress’ mouth, she found the noise to be almost… arousing. She pushed that thought aside and pulled away from Morgana’s warm, inviting mouth, leaving her hands resting gently on her shoulders.

“How was that?” She asked tentatively, hoping the woman in front of her hadn’t noticed how badly she was aching with desire. Morgana grinned, searching Gwen’s eyes for permission to continue.

“That was… can we do it again?” Gwen’s heart leapt out of her chest. Her mistress continued, “for practice, of course. I want to keep getting better at it.” Gwen nodded eagerly in agreement.

“Of course, my Lady, anything you wish.” Gwen tried not to make it known just how excited she was to keep going. Her right hand moved from Morgana’s shoulder to the back of her neck, tangling itself in the long, dark hair she found there. She used her left hand to pull herself forward, this time meeting Morgana’s mouth with parted lips. This kiss was softer, easier, and both women felt it. Morgana’s hands left their resting place on Gwen’s hips to snake up her back and pull her maidservant closer to her. Gwen gasped as she felt her mistress’ chest pressed up against her own, just as soft and supple as it appeared. Now it was her turn to make an embarrassing moan, and Morgana took advantage of the opportunity to slip her tongue inside her servant’s open mouth. Gwen’s eyes shot open in surprise, but they quickly fluttered shut as she got used to the new rhythm her mistress had set for the two of them. She chose to ignore the growing dampness she felt under her dress, and there was a part of her which hoped Morgana would stop before she became too excited. There was another part of her that never wanted this to end. Gwen figured if somebody killed her in this instant, she would die happy.

Morgana was the one to pull away this time, bringing her face only a few inches from where it had been moments earlier.

“Gwen, you’re… you are quite talented,” she blushed. Gwen felt her heart skip a beat at the compliment.

“I could say the same for you, my Lady, and you’ve barely had any practice!” Morgana smiled, looking down at her lap.

“Thank you, Gwen, I appreciate it.” She paused, unsure of how to ask her next question without sounding too forward.

“Gwen, I – I was wondering…” she trailed off.

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Have you ever… forgive me if it’s crass… have you ever been intimate with a man? With – with anyone?” Her words sent a rush of heat up Gwen’s neck, making her face as red as it had been the day she’d chased a runaway horse for the better part of a mile. Morgana smiled sheepishly at the effect her question had had on her maidservant.

“N-no, my Lady, I – nothing like that. Not ever.” Morgana swallowed her pride and worked up the nerve to finish her thought, her eyes trained on Gwen’s, though the smaller woman was practically boring a hole through the bedsheets beneath her with her stare.

“Would you like to?” Gwen’s head snapped up, meeting her mistress’ pleading eyes.

“I… I…” a million scenarios ran through her head at once. Was this Morgana’s way of tricking her into revealing her true feelings? What if they were caught? Could it be possible that Morgana really did just want to learn, that she was willing to deflower her maidservant, only to return to a strictly professional relationship? No, Gwen thought, surely this is something more. Surely she wouldn’t ask this if she didn’t actually want it. Gwen made up her mind and met her mistress’ eyes once more. Slowly, she nodded. “I think I would. I think… I think it would be nice.”

“Really?” Morgana looked into her maidservant’s eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around her dainty frame. Gwen smiled, knowing in that moment that this was more than just a lesson.

“Anything for you, my Lady.”

“Morgana,” she whispered, already laying Gwen down onto her pillow, “call me Morgana.”

“Anything for you, Morgana.” As soon as her lover’s name left her lips, she felt warm kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, letting her mistress take the lead this time. This was nothing Gwen could teach her, it was completely uncharted territory for the both of them. Somehow, that made the experience a hundred times more exciting. Morgana lifted her head from where she’d been gently biting the skin on Gwen’s collarbone.

“Can I lift your skirt?” she asked, any bit of shakiness that had previously affected her voice completely gone. Gwen didn’t know what to say, so she nodded, abandoning her previous efforts to not seem too eager. Morgana pushed the thin layers of her maidservant’s dress up around her waist, revealing thin, white underclothes. Gwen gasped as she felt long, delicate fingers reach under the waistband and pull them down to her ankles. She was completely exposed, everything from her navel to her shins bare, but she was delighted rather than afraid. Morgana pulled off each of her shoes, allowing Gwen’s underclothes to slide off completely and fall to the floor. She grinned, looking down at the beautiful woman beneath her.

“Are you ready?” she asked, kneeling in front of her maidservant’s exposed body.

“Yes, my– yes, Morgana. I’m ready.” Gwen thought that maybe she wasn’t actually, that nothing in her life could ever have prepared her for this. But she didn’t have the time to get into such technicalities. Gwen knew that she would not be able to function until she knew what it felt like to have her mistress touch her. Then again, she might not be able to function afterward, either. Given the fact that she had apparently lost the power of speech, Gwen knew she wouldn’t be able to convey this series of thoughts, so she simply laid back and let Morgana work her magic.

The moment the first finger touched her there, Gwen saw stars. She suppressed a cry, knowing that Morgana could feel how wet she was. She was embarrassed, thinking it was probably some sort of medical condition that had caused her to leak so profusely. This had happened a few times before; once when bathing her mistress, another time when she appeared from behind her partition in that gorgeous burgundy dress, and again when she’d witnessed her Lady telling Uther off about something terrible he’d done. The common thread, Gwen noticed, was the woman hovering over her. Strangely, Morgana didn’t seem to mind the fact that her maidservant was dampening her sheets. In fact, she almost seemed delighted.

“Gwen, you’re… I never imagined you would be so wet for my touch.” Gwen propped herself up on her elbows. She imagined her? Like this, naked and… wet? Rather than waiting for a response, Morgana pressed her finger inside. The pleasure Gwen felt was indescribable. Immediately, she fell back onto the pillow and tried her best not to squirm. Morgana moved her finger around a bit inside of her, getting to know her maidservant’s body. Then she pulled it out, and Gwen cried at the loss, but she was quickly silenced when her mistress pushed a second finger in alongside the first. Only with the introduction of two fingers at once did Gwen feel any amount of pain, and it was far outweighed by the pleasure she felt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgana’s head dip down. Confused, she glanced down, and she saw what was happening only a second before she felt it. Her mistress was licking around her own fingers, teasing Gwen’s entrance in a way she’d never even dreamed of. She felt herself squeezing around Morgana’s fingers, desperate for more. Much to her delight, her mistress curled her fingers inside of her, hitting a spot she hadn’t known existed until that very moment. Then, Morgana’s tongue was gone from her entrance. Gwen was about to protest when she felt it return, but this time, it was touching a spot higher up. The maidservant arched her back involuntarily, feeling Morgana lick her in this new, foreign place on her body. Again, the tongue was gone, and Morgana was smiling up at her quizzically.

“Gwen, have you – I simply can’t believe it, but – have you never touched yourself before?” Gwen shook her head, embarrassed by the question.

“No, I… I didn’t know I could feel like this. Quite honestly, I didn’t know what to expect when you asked me if I wanted to… well, you know.” She blushed. Morgana smiled up at her, eager to introduce her to this new realm of experiences.

“Well, let me get back to it then.” For the third time, Gwen felt her mistress’ tongue on her, this time licking that new place above her entrance. Throughout their brief conversational interlude, Morgana’s fingers had been inside her, pushing again and again on that spot. Between the licking and the pushing, Gwen didn’t know how much longer she could keep feeling this good. She started to whimper, feeling a bit like she might have to pee, but she still didn’t want this to stop. Moments later, Morgana was kissing her. Her fingers were still moving in and out of Gwen, occasionally pressing on that spot that made her shiver, and her tongue had been replaced by the heel of her hand.

“I want to look into your eyes when I make you cum,” she murmured into her maidservant’s eager mouth. Gwen’s eyes opened, and she paused.

“What? What are you talking about? Come where?” Morgana’s eyes shone.

“Oh, you’ll know when it happens.” She went back to kissing her flustered maidservant, licking the inside of her mouth. Gwen tasted what must have been the dampness in her underclothes on Morgana’s tongue. It was new and strange, but certainly not unwelcome. For a moment, she was relaxed, with two lovely fingers inside of her and delicious mouth to kiss. Then, in an instant, she felt her heartbeat quicken to an impossible speed, and it was as though she could feel every nerve in her body. Morgana pulled away from her mouth, beaming down at her. The heel of her hand was replaced by her thumb, pushing into that new spot that made Gwen want to scream with pleasure. She looked into Morgana’s eyes as everything she was feeling culminated in one big burst of pleasure. She felt herself squeeze impossibly tight around her mistress’ fingers, felt her own heartbeat against Morgana’s thumb, and she was almost on the verge of tears, she felt so wonderful. When it was over, her entire body felt liquid. Slowly, she felt the two fingers slip out of her, and she would have protested if she had enough energy to speak. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgana lay down next to her, licking her fingers clean. After some amount of time – it could have been two minutes, or it could have been two hours, who’s to say? – Gwen turned to face the woman beside her.

“I want to make you feel like that,” she said, desperate to see her Lady feel as good as she just did.

“But I thought you didn’t know how?” Morgana smiled, “I can just do it myself.” Gwen’s eyes widened at the thought of seeing her mistress touch herself, but she shook her head anyway.

“No, I want to do it. I’ve learned a lot. And you can help me if I need it.” Gwen blushed, embarrassed about how badly she wanted to touch her, but after a moment, she saw Morgana nod.

“Alright, you can give it a go. But get these clothes off of me first.” She held her arms up to allow Gwen to pull the thin material over her head, leaving her naked as the day she was born. Suddenly, Gwen felt overdressed.

“Turn around, love, I’ll help you out,” Morgana cooed, already bringing back that now-familiar feeling of warmth between her legs. After what felt like forever, the laces of Gwen’s dress were undone, and in an instant, it was on the floor next to Morgana’s. Suddenly, there was something new to make her shy; Gwen had never been naked in front of anybody since she was a child, so Morgana was the first person to ever have seen this fuller, adult body. She didn’t seem to be complaining. This was also the first time Gwen had been given the opportunity to see another woman undressed, and oh, she hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Of course, she’d seen her mistress’ body while she was bathing or changing clothes, but out of respect, and fear of her own feelings, Gwen had looked too long before glancing away. 

Morgana’s slender legs led up to a pair of wide hips, between which lay her most sensitive area – the one which Gwen would soon have the opportunity to touch. Above her hips, her waist pinched in, only to be overshadowed by a pair of soft, full breasts. When she reached her mistress’ eyes, Gwen noticed she was grinning.

“Like what you see?” Gwen felt the heat rushing to her face, but she ignored it and nodded.

“I adore you, Morgana, and I can’t wait to touch you.” This time, it was Morgana who was left speechless, a stunned smile on her face until Gwen pressed their lips together. This kiss was the sweetest yet; with their clothes forgotten on the floor beside them, the pair was finally able to touch skin to skin. Their breasts pressed together, as they had done once before, but this time it was electric. Gwen felt her own chest heaving against her lover’s and decided she couldn’t wait any longer to touch her. 

Nervous, she placed a hand on Morgana’s waist and slowly moved it down along her side. She paused when she reached the sharpness of her mistress’ hip bone, admiring the way her skin stretched across it. Deciding she wanted to try something new, something Morgana had not yet done for her, Gwen began to leave a trail of kisses down her body. She started with her Lady’s neck, then moved lower and spent a moment appreciating the fullness of her breasts. Once Morgana was squirming enough to her liking, Gwen continued trailing down her soft belly, before finally reaching her hip. Morgana moaned underneath her, arching beautifully off the bed. Gwen grinned, switching from kissing to gently biting her mistress’ hip, because she knew it would drive her crazy. The woman beneath her couldn’t stop moving, searching for more. Her eyes rolled back and her hands clenched the sheets, needing a way to release the pleasure inside of her.

Gwen decided this would be the perfect moment to put her empty hand to use. She guided it along the slit of her Lady’s opening, just as had been done to her, and slid one finger inside. It was warm and soft, similar in texture to her mouth, but much tighter. Morgana cried out again, aching for more. Gwen figured this wasn’t exactly new territory to her, since she’d known exactly what to do when the roles were reversed, so she slid in a second finger alongside the first. She slowly moved them in and out, not wanting to hurt Morgana, but her mistress was still protesting.

“More, Gwen… please, put another finger in.” Gwen was a bit hesitant, because she couldn’t quite imagine the stretch of a third finger within herself, but she obliged, so as to please the woman writhing beneath her. Morgana gave a satisfied hum when she felt Gwen stretch her even further, and instructed her to keep moving her hand. Her maidservant, eager to do a good job, picked up the pace and started curling her fingers slightly. She felt something inside Morgana that was a bit rougher than everything else she’d been touching, so she experimentally curled her fingers a bit more. When the woman whimpered beneath her, she figured she’d found that lovely spot inside of her. Gwen started to feel her insides grow damp just at the memory of how it felt to be touched by Morgana in this way.

She guessed her mistress was well on her way to the type of climax she herself had experienced earlier, so Gwen decided to push her over the edge. Without too much difficulty, she located that spot, just above her Lady’s opening, and pressed into it with her thumb. Morgana cried out, practically in tears from the pleasure. Gwen pushed it gently, while maintaining a steady rhythm with her other hand, and she could tell her mistress was getting close.

All of a sudden, Gwen felt the urge to do something bold, something almost cruel. She slowed her rhythm and gently pulled her fingers out from inside of Morgana, bringing them up to her mouth. The taste was intense, stronger than it had been when she’d tasted it off of her Lady’s tongue earlier in the night, but not at all unpleasant. Morgana was whimpering beneath her, aching at the loss of her maidservant’s talented fingers. Feeling strangely empowered, Gwen lowered herself onto the bed until her face was between Morgana’s legs. She continued rubbing that spot with her thumb, while tentatively licking the slit of her mistress’ entrance. Morgana was losing her mind, desperate for the release she’d been promised. After what felt like years, Gwen pushed her tongue inside until her nose pushed up against her thumb. It only took a few moments for Morgana to reach her climax after that, and Gwen relished the feeling of her mistress squeezing around her tongue. 

When it was over, Gwen laid down beside Morgana and turned to face her, beaming with pride.

“So, what do you think? Another lesson tomorrow?” Morgana returned her bright smile.

“Definitely. I think it might take quite some time for me to reach your level of expertise.”

“I suppose we’ll be having daily lessons then.”

“I suppose we will.”


End file.
